Of Broken Arms and Barbie Dolls
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Lucy takes a spill while Unka Flack is watching her.


**Of Broken Arms and Barbie Dolls**

**Summary: Lucy takes a spill while Uncle Flack is babysitting. **

**A/N: I love Uncle Flack. Hence this fic. :)**

**Dedication: To the little girl who climbed on the table at the foodbank yesterday, I wish I was as fearless as you little girl. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Unka Flack, I'm bored." Lucy Messer cried. They were sitting at a picnic table in Central Park waiting for Danny and Lindsay to get done at the doctor. Lucy Messer was as cute as can be and Don Flack couldn't resist the little girl's pleas to go to the park with him instead of sitting in the doctor's office with her parents.

"Well, what do you want to do Luce?" Flack asked. The Police Detective was in a black tee-shirt and jeans, Knicks cap on his head.

"I dunno." Lucy shrugged, "Tell me sumtin' ta do!" Lucy Messer was the miniture version of her father, from the Yankees cap on her blond hair to her blue eyes, Messer grin and Converse covered feet.

"Why don't you show me how you climb trees?" Flack suggested, he pointed to a small tree that he knew Lucy wouldn't climb more than a few steps on.

"Mkay." Lucy shrugged and walked over to the tree. She bit her lip and furrowed her brow, concentrating as hard as a four year old could. Using her tiny hands, she braced herself on two branches and took a step onto the v-shaped tree. She took another step up on the branch, "Look! Unka Flack! I'm doin' it!"

"You're really good at that Lucy." Flack smiled.

"Can you climb the tree?" Lucy asked, taking one more step before hopping down.

"I think I'd break the tree, Lu." Flack chuckled.

Lucy pouted, "Now what?"

"Why don't you climb it again?" Flack suggested, glancing at his watch.

"What if I climbed all the way up there?" Lucy stared up at the top of the tree and pointed.

"Then Uncle Flack would have a heart attack." Flack smiled. Lucy was as inquistive as her mother and loved to ask Flack (or anyone for that matter) a million questions.

"Why would you do that?" Lucy scrunched up her face.

"Cause I love you Lucy." Flack made a silly face and Lucy giggled.

"I love ya too, Uncle Flack." Lucy grinned.

"C'mere kid." Flack opened his arms and Lucy ran to him, hopping up into his lap. Flack hugged his surrogate niece and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"Unka Flack?" Lucy looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Why are my Mommy and Daddy at the doctor office?" Lucy asked, "The only time I go is if I'm sick and then I have to get shots. I don't like shots. Is Mommy gonna hafta get a shot?"

"I don't know, Kiddo." Flack answered honestly, "She might."

"What for?"

"Cause her tummy hasn't been feelin' good lately." Flack replied.

"What for?" Lucy asked again.

"Because." Flack poked her nose.

"That's not an answer." Lucy huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well, it's the best one I got right now." Flack chuckled.

"But I wanna know now!"

"I know you do and I'm sure Mommy and Daddy will tell you when they get out of the doctor's office." Flack chuckled.

"Grown-ups." Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

Flack laughed heartily, "Kid."

"Grown-ups." Lucy replied and rested her forehead against his, noses touching.

"Kid." Flack tickled her stomach and Lucy laughed.

"Unka Flack!" Lucy cried out and giggled, squirming in his lap.

Flack stopped tickling her, "Whatchya gonna do now Luce?"

Lucy got off Flack's lap and stood on the bench seat, "Jump." She shrugged and hopped off the two foot drop.

Flack couldn't hide the fact that his heart stopped during the three seconds that it took for Lucy's feet to plant firmly back on the ground. Not only would Danny Messer kill him if something happened to Lucy, the whole CSI team would hide his body and get away with it.

"Unka Flack?" Lucy glanced over at him.

"Yeah, Kid?" Flack looked up.

"Why is the sky blue?" Lucy asked.

"That's a question for your mom. I bet she knows why." Flack smiled and reached out, pulling on one of Lucy's blond pigtails.

"HEY!" Lucy exclaimed and stomped her foot.

Flack puffed out his cheeks and crossed his eyes.

"Unka Flack, you're a silly goose." Lucy poked his nose.

"Well then what are you Luce?" Flack chuckled and listened to Lucy come up with a whole story.

"I'mma Princess, cause that's what Daddy always calls me. If I was an animal though, I'd wanna be.... a... hmm... I'd want to be a bird." Lucy decided, climbing onto the bench and walking on it as if it were a tight rope.

"Why a bird?" Flack smiled, Lucy's imagination astounded him sometimes.

"So I could fly over all the big buildin's" Lucy smiled, "I love New York. Daddy says it's the bestest place to grow up."

"Oh yeah? What does Mommy say?" Flack chuckled.

"That New York is okay but Montan.. Montanana.. Mon-tan-a is better." Lucy grinned.

"I bet." Flack smiled and his phone rang, "Hey, Lu it's your parents."

"Then ya betta answer it." Lucy made a face.

"You're right." Flack pushed the green button on his phone, "Danno, Danno, what's up?"

While Flack and Danny talked Lucy tried to be patient, but when you're four it's awfully hard to behave while the adults are on the phone. She stood on the bench, waiting to see if it'd get Flack's attention but it didn't. She stood on the table top and bounced, Flack gave her a look but didn't get off the phone.

"Unka Flack!" Lucy pulled at his sleeve.

"Just a minute Luce, I'm on the phone." Flack replied.

Lucy crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Lucy stood on the edge of the table, she wanted to be a bird -or at least pretend. It wasn't that much farther to the ground and she was a big kid after all, "Hey Unka Flack watch!"

Flack turned his head as Lucy's feet left the table, "Lucy do-"

She landed on her side and immediately let out a loud sob. Flack let out a curse and rushed to her side, picking her up. Her arm was clearly broken, her ulna was pressing against her skin and she wouldn't quit screaming.

"Unka Flack! It hurts!" She sobbed.

"I know, Luce." Flack was fighting tears himself.

"_Flack!_" Danny yelled through the phone.

Flack picked his phone up, "Danny, you and Lindsay better meet us at the hospital."

--

"Donald Flack Junior." Lindsay Monroe-Messer stormed through the ER in downtown New York City. Flack was standing beside the bed that Lucy was laying on. Her arm was inflamed and resting on her chest while they waited on the x-rays to come back.

Flack backed away, "Linds, I..."

"Daddy." Lucy cried out.

Danny glared at Flack and moved to his daughter's side, kissing her forehead, "Hey baby girl. What happened?"

"Unka Flack was on the phone wif you and," She sniffled, "I wanted to be a bird, Daddy, so I jumpeded off the table."

"Well, I guess we know that you're definitely human and not a bird." Danny kissed her head again.

"I'm sorry." Lucy pouted.

"It's okay." Danny tickled her side, "We just want you to be safe."

"I should go." Flack stared at his feet, guilt ridden.

"Flack.." Lindsay sighed, "We're not mad. It was an accident."

"Yeah. Unka Flack it was an assident." Lucy mumbled around the thumb that had found it's way into her mouth.

Flack smiled and poked Lucy's nose, "You scared me Lu."

"Sorry." Lucy shrugged and Flack chuckled.

"I'm too young for a heart attack Kid." Flack smiled.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Messer?" A doctor stepped around the curtain.

"That's us." Lindsay replied.

"Well, Little Miss Dare-Devil has a broken ulna." The doctor smiled at Lucy, "I'm Dr. Seely and I will be the one setting Miss Lucy's arm."

--

It took an hour and Danny cried when they popped his little girl's arm back in place. Lindsay had turned white and Flack was somewhere in between them both. Lucy, unlike the rest, took it like a champ. She held her chin high and closed her eyes, only whimpering when they put the bone back in place.

"What color cast would my best patient like?" Dr. Seely asked.

"Uhm.." Lucy tapped her chin, "Green!"

"Green?" Lindsay asked, "Not pink, Princess?"

"Green." Lucy repeated, "Bright green."

"You're your father's daughter." Lindsay chuckled.

"Duh?" Lucy offered and they all laughed.

"I love you, Kid." Danny kissed Lucy's curls. He was laying on the bed beside her and had been since they put Lucy's arm in traction.

"Love you too, Daddy." Lucy smiled and yawned, "Me sleepy."

"It's from the medicine, Baby." Lindsay explained, "Why don't you take a little nap and we'll wake you up when it's time to go home."

"Mkay." Lucy's thumb went back to her mouth and her head burrowed into Danny's chest.

--

"Lucy." Lindsay brushed the blond hair from her daughter's face, "Luce."

"Hmm." Lucy yawned.

"It's time to wake up. We can go home now." Lindsay smiled. Lucy lifted her casted arm and tried to get aquainted with the new weight.

"Will Daddy carry me?" Lucy mumbled.

"I'm sure he will." Lindsay looked at Danny.

"Of course." Danny smiled and climbed off the hospital bed, scooping her up.

"Can we have pizza for dinner?" Lucy yawned and rested her head in the crook of Danny's neck.

"If that's what you want." Lindsay tucked a blond curl behind Lucy's ear.

"Mhmm." Lucy nodded, "Will Unka Flack come to dinner?"

"You hafta ask him." Lindsay smiled at her curtious daughter.

"Unka Flack?" Lucy peered at him over Danny's shoulder, "Will you eat pizza with us?"

"Sure, Lu, if that's what you want." Flack smiled.

"It is."

"It's settled then." Lindsay wrapped her jacket around Lucy's shoulders, "Let's head home."

--

Flack had made a few stops on his way to the Messer's home. He walked into the apartment with several bags from a toy store, grocery store and video store on his arm. Lindsay cocked her head to the side as she shut the door, "Don Flack, what's in the bags?"

"Stuff to keep Lu out of trouble while her arm heels." Flack chuckled.

"You spoil her too much." Lindsay chuckled and went to join her husband and daughter in the living room.

"That's true." Flack chuckled.

Lucy was on the couch, her head in Danny's lap and her her good arm holding Lindsay's cell phone to her ear, "My cast is green Papaw."

"Mac?" Flack's voice wavered.

"_Watchya think Luce, should I put him in lock-up?_" Mac teased on the other side of the phone.

"Uhmm." Lucy tapped her chin and looked at her 'Unka', "No. He feels really bad even though it was an assident and he bought me presents! Presents, Papaw!"

Mac smiled, "_You better go open them._"

"Kay!" Lucy grinned, "Love you Papaw."

"_Love you too, Lucy._"

Flack sat down by Lucy's feet, "How ya feelin' Kiddo?"

Lucy handed the phone back to Lindsay, who shut it and stuck it in her purse. Lucy shrugged, "Sleepy."

"I bought you some stuff to keep you occupied." Flack smiled.

"Thank you, Unka Flack." Lucy smiled.

"Anything for you, Kiddo." Flack ruffled her hair and handed her the bags. She immediately tore into the toy bag, her blue eyes lighting up like it was Christmas.

"Barbies!" Lucy exclaimed and held up the two boxes for her parents to see, "I love Barbies!"

"I know." Flack chuckled.

"You're moving in til those lose their new." Lindsay informed him.

"Open the next one." Flack smiled.

Lucy opened the grocery sack, "Fruit-By-The-Foot! That's the bestest!" Lucy handed Danny the box and pulled out the next item, "Animal Crackers! Yummy!"

"A sugar rush is supposed to keep her calm?" Danny asked and Flack shrugged.

Lucy opened the final bag with no encouragement, "THE HANNAH MONTANA MOVIE!" Careful of her arm, she flew into Flack's lap, squeezing his neck with her good arm, "You're the bestest Unka ever! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lucy covered his face with kisses.

"Flack, you're a dead man." Danny informed him. Their sitter had gotten Lucy hooked on the Hannah Montana franchise and Danny and Lindsay were trying to break her minor obsession.

"Hey, she's happy." Flack shrugged.

The door bell rang.

"Saved by the pizza." Lindsay chuckled.

"Can we put it in?" Lucy asked, handing her dad the DVD.

"Sure." Danny said reluctantly.

Nearly two hours, a pizza and a half and many giggles later the credits to Hannah Montana rolled and Hoedown Throwdown played. Lucy frowned, it was her favorite dance and she couldn't do it right now because of her arm.

"Daddy." Lucy's lip snuck out, "Unka Flack" her lip snuck out farther.

"Noooo." Danny shook his head.

"Please, Luce." Flack pleaded.

"It'll make me happy." Lucy looked up at them with sad blue eyes.

Lindsay rested her chin on Lucy's shoulder and looked at Flack and Danny, "Daddy and Uncle Flack wouldn't want to disappoint a four year old little girl with a broken arm would they?"

"You're evil, Montana." Danny said and stood up.

Danny and Flack stood in front of the TV and danced to the immortalized fifteen year old girl's song. Danny kept tripping over his feet, while Flack looked like an oversized scarecrow. Lucy instructed them as the song played, "-Pop it, lock it, polka dot it, countrify then hip-hop it-"

That night Flack stayed through bedtime, helping put Lucy to sleep. Giving her a good night kiss and letting her parents finish up. He might of let an 'assident' happen today and he might of made a fool of himself doing the Hoedown Throwdown, but Lucy Messer was more than worth it.

**A/N: If you made it through all of that and still leave me a review, I'll love you forever and and ever and ever. And yes, I do love 'The Hannah Montana Movie'. Life's a climb, but it's worth the view. :) **


End file.
